


[Podfic] Book of Sanguine

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: [Podfic] Book of Sanguine [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, F/M, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: The complete Book of Sanguine podfic so far - Sanguine's sexy, sexy adventures across Tamriel as he tries first to learn how to write porn, and then gives up in favour of the far more entertaining job of becoming the subject instead.





	[Podfic] Book of Sanguine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [quaenam](https://quaenam.tumblr.com) for permission to use [their lovely art of Sanguine](https://quaenam.tumblr.com/post/171548296932/the-dremora-in-skyrim-are-kind-of-hot-no-wonder) for the cover, and to Fallowsthorn for the recording permission!
> 
> Also on [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/188349.html) and [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/188107989748/i-suppose-i-shouldnt-be-surprised-that-this-audio). 
> 
> AO3 is stupidly particular sometimes and won't let me link to a series as the "inspired by" work. What nonsense. This is inspired by [Fallowsthorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallowsthorn)'s series [Book of Sanguine](https://archiveofourown.org/series/752037).

  
cover by sylvaine; art by [quaenam](https://quaenam.tumblr.com)

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Skyrim/skyrim_sanguine_bookofsanguine_fallowsthorn_sylvaine.mp3) (41 MB | 1:29:07)  
[individual chapter mp3 files in a zipped folder](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Skyrim/skyrim_sanguine_bookofsanguine_fallowsthorn_sylvaine.zip) (42 MB)  
[m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Skyrim/skyrim_sanguine_bookofsanguine_fallowsthorn_sylvaine.m4b) (43 MB | 1:29:07)

* * *

Streaming:  


**Author's Note:**

> Since this has come up a few times: I am fairly immune to TMI, so don't hesitate to tell me if this got you going. It's porn, that just means I'm doing my job right ;D


End file.
